


Their Complementary Pair

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), TheTwiceNamed



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha Ashlyn, Alpha Erin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Comfort Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ali, Omega Ella, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwiceNamed/pseuds/TheTwiceNamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two mated pairs have an understanding. They all watch out for each other, and they all definitely sleep together. On the back of the news that Erin will be missing the Olympics, Ash and Ali are on the next flight to see her and Ella. Because who can understand better than Ashlyn after what she went through in college, and Ali after her near death experience almost ended her career?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Anon(Tumblr): Krashlyn/McMasar fic prompt? Hear me out. The two mated pairs have an understanding. They all watch out for each other and they all definitely sleep together. On the back of the news that Erin will be missing the Olympics, Ash and Ali are on the next flight to see her and Ella. Because who can understand better than Ashlyn after what she went through in college and Ali after her near death experience almost ended her career? Comfort mostly, but comfort sex would be preferred - Addendum: The McMasar/Krashlyn fic was AOB. Meant to have in there that part of it is that Erin is worried she won’t be able to help Ella through her next heat because of her leg
> 
> Bestie (also my co-author) helped me write this. She is great :)

Ella’s chest ached with each breath and hot tears tracked down her face. How could everything have gone so very wrong so very quickly just when everything was finally falling into place? It had only been a week since the team doctor had given them the news that Erin would be missing the Olympics, and it turns out it only takes a week for everything to fall apart. Ever since the announcement had been made, Erin had been pulling farther and farther away from Ella. Every morning she would leave the apartment to go for long walks alone and wouldn’t return until dark. Every night she curled towards the edge of the bed with her back to Ella, leaving her omega cold and alone in their bed. Ella’s alpha was hurting. That much was clear. But whatever she was feeling, she obviously didn’t want to share it with her mate.

Ella could physically feel them growing farther apart, felt it in the cold that had settled in between them, but she didn’t know what to do. Every time she tried to talk to her mate about the injury, the woman would run off claiming she needed some fresh air. This was going to destroy them if they couldn’t at least communicate. Ella did the only thing she could think of.

Ali heard her phone ringing from the dining room and extracted herself from the nest of blankets she’d made on the couch. She picked up her phone and smiled when she saw Ella’s name on the caller ID.

“Hey you, we haven’t heard from you in ages!”

Ashlyn’s head poked out from around the corner. Her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail with several strands clinging to her face and Ali smiled at her disheveled alpha. Ash had been working hard over a special meal for date night. Ali had been helping, but had only earned herself a ban from the kitchen for the night for no good reason at all. Okay yes maybe she had eaten most (all) of the vegetables she’d been assigned to chop up but raw vegetables are amazing and she was hungry and so it is definitely not Ali’s fault that Ashlyn’s plan for dinner had to be (almost completely) changed.

At the blonde’s questioning eyebrow, Ali mouthed the word ‘Ella’. Ash immediately went back into the kitchen to turn down the heat on lamb chops before joining her mate on the couch. It had been over two weeks since they had heard from the other couple. Ali and Ash would have been hurt if they didn’t understand that an international move took a lot of time and energy, and the other couple had probably just forgotten about their usual weekly calls.

Ali’s finger hit the speaker button, immediately filling the room with the sound of Ella’s crying. The blonde’s chest constricted and a little growl slipped from her lips. Ali scratched lightly at the back of her alpha’s neck, soothing her only slightly. Ashlyn’s eyes were alight with anger and worry. Ash had a special relationship with Ella, just like Ali did with Erin, and she hated when Ella was sad. There was no doubt in either of their minds that Erin was the cause of Ella’s distress.

Over the past few years, the four women had built a strong, close relationship where they were able to lean on each other for love and support. The couples called each other to complain about their respective partners, to talk about soccer or training, or just to catch up. They travelled together and shared funny fanfictions they’d found about each other, and Ash and Ali had warmed their friends’ bed more times than any of them could count. They were a weird little family of sorts and they confronted life together as a team, a unit.

“Ella, honey, what’s wrong?” Ali asked moving her hand to stroke Ash’s clenched fingers. The blonde alpha didn’t like her omegas being hurt, even if it was by Erin.

The omega let out a choked sob. She hadn’t meant to let her emotions overwhelm her like this. It hadn’t been her intention when she had dialed the Ali’s number. She’d just wanted to get their opinion, maybe apologize for neglecting them over the last few weeks, and hear something that wasn’t bad news. “I...I...everything is so wrong.”

Ali’s hand flinched away from her mate as she realized that Ashlyn was now visibly shaking with anger. The alpha was so protective of the little omega and Ali knew that if Ash didn’t calm down, she’d end up doing something stupid. Ella wasn’t her mate, but Ali knew she would always hold a special place in the blonde’s heart. “What happened?”

“Erin...she won’t be in the Olympics. She has to have another surgery. We found out a week ago and..” her voice cut off with a wet sniffle. Before the woman could even finish what she was saying, Ashlyn was already up fetching bags from the hall closet.

Ali knew immediately what her mate was doing. They would be off to Sweden on the next flight out of DC. There was no way that they couldn’t go, not when the couple that had been there for them through everything needed them most. It had been Ella and Erin that had made Ali see reason when Ashlyn was traded to Orlando. Erin was the one that took Ali aside that night and told her how stupid she would be to call things off with her mate just because of a little distance. Mates were for life, through everything, no matter what, not just for when things were easy.

Complementary mating pairs were unusual. They rarely existed, and when they did the pairs usually never met. Every alpha and omega has several potential mates in the universe. Normally, when they form a mating bond with one of those potential mates, all other potential mates fade away and they have no desire for anyone but their mate. Rarely, however, a mated pair will find another pair, both of whom had been potential mates in the past - a complementary mating pair. When this happens, the two couples fall into such harmony that their mating bonds expand beyond just a single mated pair to entwine all four souls.

Little is known about complementary pairs and what is known comes mostly from stories handed down through the generations. How such pairings come to exist, how many there are why they are...all great mysteries of the universe.

For Erin, Ella, Ashlyn, and Ali, it had been a happy accident that the two couples had even discovered they were complementary pairs. After a match between the Washington Spirit and the Chicago Red Stars, Erin had stormed into the visitors’ locker room and shoved a surprised Ashlyn against the lockers. She’d been on edge, furious with the other keeper since the first half when Ashlyn had taken Ella out during a set play to make the save for the Spirit.

“You...how dare you touch her you little..” Erin was pressed against Ashlyn, a fist full of her jersey only pulling them closer together.

“Are you pissed because I knocked her down or pissed because she loved being under me?” Ashlyn goaded the older alpha.

Erin growled loudly before grabbing Ashlyn by the back of her neck and pulling her into a crushing kiss. Ashlyn dug her fingers into Erin’s ass and pulled her tight against her, feeling how hard the other keeper was.

Their teams looked on, shocked. They looked to Ella and Ali only to find the two omegas staring at their mates with dark eyes and parted lips. Finally the Spirit’s coaching staff separated the two alphas before things got any less R-rated and shuffled all four girls into a meeting room. It took less than half an hour for everyone to finally come to the conclusion that the two couples were complementary mating pairs, however unlikely that was. It was the only explanation.

Ever since that day, the couples had been meeting off and on to hook-up or just go on a group date. They were always in constant communication, except for the last few weeks when Erin and Ella had been in the process of moving to Sweden. The Harris-Krieger household had thought nothing of the lack of texts or calls. Maybe if they had, they would have realized just how wrong things had gone for their other half.

There was no way they’d let the Canadians go through this alone. Ashlyn was already on the phone with Jill explaining why they’d be late for the training camp that was supposed to start on Thursday. Within four hours, after explaining to an hysterical Ella that they would be coming to Sweden whether she liked it or not, they were on a plane heading to see their friends. Both Ali and Ash understood how hard it was to feel your dreams slipping away. This was supposed to be Erin’s year, her chance to redeem herself after their semi-final loss in the World Cup and maybe even earn another medal.

But as upset as they were with Erin and how she’d be treating Ella, they couldn’t help but understand. It made perfect sense to them that Erin was pushing Ella away like she was. After all, that was exactly what Ali had done after she’d torn her ACL right before the 2012 Olympics. It had taken months for Ash to get through to the defender and there was no way Ali would let Erin put her omega through what she’d put her own mate through. They’d set the couple straight and everything would be ok again before any of them knew it. Goodness knew the four girls missed each other enough. Maybe if they were lucky, they could get find some time for something more fun while they were there.

**Submit your own prompt[here](osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) and see my other prompts [here](osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts). **


	2. What's Wrong with Erin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ashlyn arrive, and Ali gets to the bottom of Erin's issues while Ash and Ella go have fun at the market.

“Erin! Ella!” Ali cried as she jumped into her friends’ waiting arms, pulling Ella to her side and burying her face in Erin’s shoulder. Ashlyn dropped their bags and wrapped her arms around the three of them, completing the embrace. “I’ve missed you both so much.”

“We’ve missed you too,” Erin said, holding the American omega close to her chest and burying her nose in Ali’s soft brown hair. She had forgotten how good the younger girl smelled. It wasn’t as sweet as Ella’s scent, less like home and more like baking in the sun in the last days of summer. It was the kind of scent that lingered in your clothes long after she’d left and made you miss her all the more.

Ashlyn released Erin and Ali and pulled Ella tight into her arms, whispering in her ear so only the omega could hear her words, “We’re here now, El. Everything will be alright. I promise.”

The small omega let out a shuddering sigh and the tension in her body melted away, knowing that she was no longer alone. She no longer had to bear the weight that had strained her since Erin’s injury. Not by herself, at least. Ali and Ashlyn were there and they would fix everything.

Ella felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Ali’s big bright smile, “Where’s my love, short stuff?”

Ella huffed, “You’re only an inch taller than me, you ass.” Still, she smiled and pulled Ali into a big hug. Ash watched the two omegas and then looked up to find Erin watching her. She scooted around Ali and Ella and stepped into Erin’s space.

The two alphas normally kept to stiff awkward bro hugs in public, cautious of revealing the nature of their relationship, but as Erin collapsed into Ashlyn’s embrace, both allowed their emotions to leak into the intimacy of it. They held each other tight, breathing in and out in steady synchronicity, each content to bask in the strength and support of her alpha. Normally, another alpha’s smell was repulsive, but theirs felt familiar, complementary even, as the name of their bond did imply.

The two keepers finally pulled apart, giving each other a small smile. Ashlyn reached up and cupped Erin’s face, brushing a small tear from Erin’s cheek with the pad of her thumb. An understanding passed between them. As they stepped away, Erin reached to take Ali’s bags, ever the courteous gentlemen, but Ashlyn and Ella instantly scolded her. “You shouldn’t be lifting things with your knee,” her wife chastised.

“I got this, Er. So don’t you dare try and carry anything. You need to take it easy,” the blonde said, taking Ali’s bags as well as her own and making her way toward the car park. Ella gave her wife a stern look before chasing after Ashlyn. Someone was going to have to unlock the car or Ash was likely to try and break in herself. The American keeper had never been known for her patience.

Ali was the only one left with Erin, the only one left to see how the alpha folded into herself at the words of their mates. Alphas were supposed to be strong, supposed to be able to protect and provide for their mates. It was then that she realized Erin must feel so inadequate, utterly unworthy of her mate. Ali knew Erin had a self-conscious streak a mile wide and must be distancing herself from her mate to hide her pain.

Ali gently touched the Canadian woman’s arm. “Hey stud. Do you think you could carry my purse? It was a long flight and it's kind of heavy.” The bag was light enough that it wouldn’t put too much strain on the hurt keeper, yet heavy enough to make her feel useful.

Erin smirked at her. “I know what you’re doing, Princess. It’s not necessary...but thank you anyway.” Ali smiled and held out her bag. Erin straightened her shoulders and took the over-stuffed bag and flung the straps over her shoulder. “My lady,” she said offering her elbow to the defender.

Ali smiled and wrapped her hand lightly around Erin’s still large bicep. Her muscle definition hadn’t changed much, if at all, from the last time Ali had seen her. She couldn't help but wonder if Erin had been working out against doctor’s orders and behind Ella’s back. Ali knew from experience that the keeper wasn’t supposed to do anything too physically strenuous for the first few weeks after surgery, when her risk of throwing a clot was greatest. She made a mental note to confront Erin about it later. For now, she was happy to be led out of the airport on the arm of an alpha that she loved like she was her own mate.

* * *

“Ugh, I just want real food,” Ella complained as she steered Toad around the track. Ashlyn dropped a banana peel that sent her careening off Rainbow Road, and Ella kicked at her playfully where the alpha sat on the floor leaning against Ella’s legs. Every time the four of them got together, one of them would inevitably propose a “friendly” game of Mario Kart or poker (more likely strip poker) or even a 2 v 2 game of soccer. Which always - and how could it not with four professional athletes - devolved into something way too competitive and usually ended with pouting or sex...or, most often, both. With Erin injured, soccer was out of the question. The Canadian keeper would only be forced to watch from the sideline, and Ali knew it would add to Erin’s feelings of inadequacy. Not that Mario Kart didn’t make her feel inadequate, but at least Erin sucked at Mario Kart when she wasn’t injured as well.

“I know what you mean,” Ashlyn agreed. “I’ve been eating way too much crap since moving to Florida. God bless Chick-Fil-A. Do you guys have a farmer’s market around here? Europeans are totally into that locally grown stu--Fuck!!!” She swore as Princess Peach - the character she had begged, bargained, and nearly cried to get - spun off into a wall, putting her in fourth place as the other girls easily passed her up.

The American keeper threw down her controller, pouting. “Whatever. This game is stupid, anyway.”

The other three laughed at the sulking blonde. Ella set down her controller, relinquishing her lead to Ali, and wrapped her arms around the alpha’s strong shoulders, giving her a kiss on her cheek. “Aww don’t pout, you overgrown puppy. How about I take you down to the market, and you can pick out whatever you want the two of us to make for dinner. Sound good?”

Ash smiled at the teasing. Ella had always been so good at making her feel better, but that was just Ella. The small omega always managed to be exactly what you needed, like hot chocolate in a snowstorm or ice cold lemonade in mid-summer. Ashlyn hadn’t realized how much she’d missed having Ella in her life. Both of them, really. Erin was as much a part of her as Ella or Ali, and she never felt truly complete until days like this, when all four of them were together. No one was loved less or more than anyone else in their little foursome.

Ashlyn turned her head, planted a big wet kiss on Ella’s nose, and then scooped Ella up. Ali and Erin, the game abandoned, laughed heartily as they watched Ashlyn run around the apartment gathering shoes and coats and wallets, all with the tiny omega dangling upside down over her shoulder.

Ashlyn hoped if they finished grocery shopping quickly enough, they’d have time to hit a couple shops in the area. Ella had always been her favorite shopping partner. The girl had a keen eye for what would look good on the tall, muscled alpha. Not to say that Ali and Erin didn’t as well, but Ella just got it. She loved the way Ashlyn looked in tailored suits and never discouraged her from the “men’s section” in stores. That, and she was an enabler. A hat-buying enabler to be specific, much to the mutual distress of their mates. Ashlyn already had a whole section in her closest dedicated to hats, she really didn’t need anymore.

It wasn’t until they were dressed and ready and halfway out the door that Ashlyn paused and sheepishly turned to where Erin and Ali sat on the couch with amused looks and asked, “Uh. You guys didn’t want to come or anything...did you?”

Erin laughed and shook her head. She didn’t want to slow them down. Ali declined the invitation as well, not wanting to leave their girl home alone with only the dog for company.  Then, Ella and Ash were out the door.

Ali sighed and leaned back against Erin, loving the feeling of the alphas fingers running through her hair and lightly scratching her scalp. Her head lolled off to the side when Erin moved to massage her neck. When she opened her eyes, though, Ali groaned at the tornado of a mess their two idiots had left behind. She sighed and rose reluctantly from her spot between Erin’s legs to start picking up.

Erin tried to join her, “Hey, Princess, let me do that. You’re a guest here.”

As the Canadian pushed herself up, though, the hours of sitting in the same position caught up with her and her knee flared with pain. She gasped and collapsed back into the couch hard, clutching at her knee. Ali immediately dropped the scarf she was holding and rushed to her alpha’s side. “Er, sweetie, are you ok? Do you need anything?”

“No,” Erin panted, gritting her teeth through the pain. “No, I’m good. I just need lie down for a bit, I think. Let it loosen up.”

She attempted to make her way, hobbling across the room, by herself. She had made it to the hall when her toe caught the edge of a rug. Before she could fall, Ali was at her side. The omega wrapped her arms around Erin, propping her up. Unlike Ash and Ella, she didn’t take the opportunity to scold the alpha. She knew it would only hurt Erin and cause her to close herself off further. Ali knew what Erin was going through. She knew how it felt to lose control, how helpless and hopeless it felt to be betrayed by your own body. Reminding Erin of her injury was pointless. No one knew better than Erin what her body couldn’t do.

“Thank you,” Erin muttered as the omega helped her onto the bed. Her cheeks were warm with embarrassment and shame. Not three months ago, she had danced across Ali’s DC apartment with the omega’s legs wrapped around her waist as the girl giggled into her neck. Now she depended on her omegas to do even the simplest things. It was mortifying. She was useless to them, not just as a soccer player, but as an alpha.

Ali watched as a dark cloud passed over Erin’s face. She growled softly and grabbed the Canadian’s chin, pulling her until Erin’s eyes met her own. “Don’t you dare shut down on me. I won’t let you. Do you understand me?” She watched as the alpha’s eyes widened and her eyes brightened with tears. “There is no shame in needing help. You need to get that through your head, you silly alpha. It is not a sign of weakness. We do not love you any less because you’re hurting right now. In fact, it only makes us love you more. You’ve have always been the rock of this weird little family. Let us be your rock, now. We want to be here for you.”

Erin shook her head, tears clinging to her eyelashes. “I can’t. I can’t. You don’t understand.”

The defender felt anger and sadness swirl in the pit of her stomach. Anger that Erin had been injured, anger that Erin was hurting so deeply, anger that she hadn’t been there for her and Ella sooner, and most of all sadness that this beautiful, strong, loving alpha saw herself as anything less than the perfect mate. Ali climbed onto to bed and straddled Erin’s hips, careful not to jostle her bad knee.

“You fucking listen to me, Erin Katrina McLeod. You need to cut this shit out right now. Good God, you are such a stubborn, stupid knothead sometimes. You are a good alpha, a great keeper, and an even better person. More than anything else, though? You are an amazing mate to Ella. Without you, she wouldn’t be complete, Ashlyn and I wouldn’t be complete. That doesn’t change just because you’re injured. You are exactly the alpha we want and need - nothing more or less - so you need to forget whatever fucked up lie you’ve convinced yourself of. You’re not a weak alpha. You’re not unworthy. You're Erin Fucking McLeod. Erin McLeod the Olympic medalist, for chrissakes! Erin McLeod who strutted into our apartment with that damned bronze medal hanging around your neck and fucked me and Ella and Ashlyn until we couldn’t walk straight. So get out of your own head and be the alpha I know you are!”

“I can’t!” Erin snapped. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks. She choked back a sob. “I can’t be that alpha now that I’m hurt, ok? How can I be what you and Ashlyn need when I can’t even help my own mate?”

Ice flooded through Ali’s veins at the alpha’s words. Everything suddenly made so much sense. “Erin, sweetheart, what do you mean you can’t help Ella?”

Erin’s eyes met her own and Ali’s heart broke at the misery she saw in that depth of brown and gold. Ali glimpsed, for the briefest second, the small personal hell the alpha had constructed in her head and her breath caught in her chest at the sheer self-loathing of it. Self-doubt and worthlessness she’d locked away where Ella couldn’t see. “I mean that Ella is going into heat any day now. She’ll be hurting, she’ll need me, and I won’t be able to...to do anything.”

“Oh, babe,” Ali cooed as she leaned forward to press her forehead against the alphas, stroking her fingers over her damp ruddy cheeks. “You two haven’t had sex since the injury, have you?”

Erin shook her head. “I mean, she’s tried and...it’s not like I didn’t want to. Every time we started, though, I just couldn’t….start.” She closed her eyes and tried to turn her head away from Ali.

Ali wouldn’t let her. “Hey, hey, hey, none of that. Erin, that is totally normal. You’ve been so stressed out lately, I’m honestly not surprised at all.” Erin huffed. “Oh shush you know what I meant. We just need to get you to stop thinking, and I bet you’ll be good as new,” she winked and Erin chuckled underneath her.

“How about I give my big strong alpha a massage, huh? See if we can’t loosen up that knee a bit?” Erin thought for a second, searching Ali’s eyes for something. Whatever it was, though, she must have found it because she nodded her assent. Ali smiled and swung her leg off of Erin’s lap, moving to sit on the bed and pull the alpha’s swollen knee into her lap. “Good. Now you just lie back, close your eyes, and try to focus on my hands. Got it?”

Ali slid the leg of Erin’s old, worn soccer shorts up so she could brush over the warm, smooth skin of the alpha’s thigh. She drew soft patterns across and down until her fingers traced over the long pink scar that ran down the middle of Erin’s knee. She bent her head and pressed a soft kiss to the puckered skin before continuing the path of her hands. Ali began to massage the brunette alpha’s calf, working her fingers deeper and stronger into the tight muscle and fascia. Erin let out a low groan and the sound of a rumbling purr filled the room. A smile stretched across Ali’s face. Next she moved to Erin’s quads. Working upward and upward until her hands wandered to the inside of the alpha’s leg.

As Ali’s fingers began to knead the muscles of Erin’s groin the back of her hand brushed something thick and hard. The omega smirked. She let her hand glide up and over her alpha’s hardening cock. Erin’s breath hitched. Softly, Ali closed her fingers around the length of her and began to stroke Erin over her shorts, coaxing the alpha to her full and very impressive length. Erin’s hips shifted, searching for more pressure, but Ali kept her stroking light and steady.

Erin growled and moved to sit up, but a hand on her chest pushed her back down to the bed. “No. Stay,” Ali scolded. Erin flopped back to the bed, but an irritated growl made her feelings on the matter clear.

The omega straddled Erin’s legs, still careful of her damaged knee, and grasped the waistband of her shorts. Slowly, she pulled them down until the tip of the alpha's cock was just peeking out. Ali stared as precum beaded at the slit of the pink head. She leaned down and kissed it softly, savoring the salty, bitter taste of her lover. Erin gasped. She left wet open-mouthed kisses on the head and all across Erin’s hips and tummy, causing the alpha to moan.

Ali pushed the goalie’s shirt up and over her chest and kissed each of Erin’s abs, still so defined. As she dipped her tongue into her belly button, the alphas fingers tangled in her hair and pulled her closer. She skated her fingers along the alpha’s sides, drawing little gasps as the light touches tickled and teased the goalie. She kissed every inch of her she could reach, up across her ribs until her lips brushed the bottom of Erin’s sports bra.

“Sit up,” she whispered. She tugged at the band of the bra, “I want this off.”

Erin complied and soon she was topless and being pressed into the mattress by Ali’s lips on her own. Ali kissed her deeply, sloppily, with hands grasping at Erin’s hair and shoulders and breasts. Erin kissed her back like she was breathing life from the lips of the omega. Maybe she was.

Then Ali was in her lap, and she could feel the heat coming off the girl’s center even through their clothes. Ali nipped and sucked and kissed down her jaw and neck until she found the long-healed white scars of Ella’s mating bite. This, Ali nuzzled softly and then pressed a light but deeply meaningful kiss against. The mark is part of who they are. Erin, Ella, Ashlyn, her - it bound them together just as much as the one that marked her own neck. It was everything. She kissed it once more before continuing down, leaving a trail of hot kisses across Erin’s collarbones and shoulders.

Then, Ali leaned down and captured one of the alpha’s hard pink nipples in her mouth. She sucked on it softly and flicked over it with her tongue. She wrapped her hand around the alpha’s small breast and squeezed as she sucked even harder, feeling the keeper’s chest vibrate as she purred loudly and arched her back into Ali’s touch. Then she suddenly bit down and simultaneously ground down firmly against the alpha’s cock. Erin threw her head back and literally howled in pleasure and Ali moaned around Erin’s nipple as her clit rubbed just right over the keeper’s head. She switched back and forward between the alpha’s sensitive nipples, biting and sucking, leaving dark red marks across the alpha’s chest and all the while Erin humped up against her, the head her cock hitting the omega’s clit again and again. Ali’s panties were so sopping wet that Erin could feel it darkening the front of her shorts.

“More,” Ali gasped, “Fuck, Er, I need you inside of me.” She looked up and met Erin’s almost-black eyes. The keeper once again nodded and Ali stood up quickly and pulled off her tank top and bra, shimmied out of her bottoms. Erin pushed her own shorts down the rest of the way past her hips allowing her cock to sprang free, hard and shiny with precum. Erin gazed up at her hungrily and Ali gazed right back at her, loving how thoroughly debauched the alpha looked with hickies across her tits and neck and her shorts pushed down so that her long, gorgeous cock was exposed just for her.

Erin reached out her arm and ran her fingers up the side of Ali’s leg until their fingers met and interlaced. She smiled up at the defender, then pulled her down to sit across her hips. Ali’s scalding hot center slid against Erin’s cock and both moaned. Ali fell forward into Erin, burying her face in the girl’s neck. Slowly, they began a slow grind between them, Erin sliding back and forth between Ali’s lips, soaking the underside of her cock with the omega’s natural wetness. Their lips clashed together in a desperate, messy kiss, and they gasped into each other’s mouths as glorious friction built between them.

Then, Ali lifted her hips slightly and reached down to align the tip of Erin’s cock with her pussy. She swirled the head around her entrance, savoring the feeling before she slowly pressed back against it. She felt it in her whole body when the head of the alpha’s thick shaft finally popped inside and finally -  _ finally _ \- Erin was filling her and fuck she wasn’t bigger than Ashlyn, but she was so much thicker and Ali had forgotten how she loved the stretch only Erin could give her. She sank down an inch at a time and, when Erin was bottomed out inside her, the omega purred happily. Her muscles clenched and released, adjusting to the sheer size of Erin. The alpha smoothed her hands over Ali’s thighs, soothing the omega and distracting herself from the delicious tightness of Ali’s pussy that had already brought her dangerously close to the edge. She was embarrassed by it, felt like a pup in their first rut, but it had been so long since she'd been inside of anyone.

They breathed there, together, so closely joined. Erin feasted on the sight of Ali, her abs tightening, her chest heaving, freckles sprinkled across her shoulders, chest, cheekbones, and nose. The omega’s head was thrown back and her eyes were screwed shut, and Erin couldn’t bear to look away. Then Ali began to move.

First, it was just a small movement. She rose just a bit before sliding back down the alpha’s hard length, Erin’s girth stretching the deepest parts of her. Every once in awhile, she ground her hips in circles, Erin’s soft light brown curls tickling Ali’s clit.  Erin’s fingers dug into the omega’s hips, willing her to do more or go faster or anything other than the agonizingly slow pace she’d started. Understanding what the alpha begged without words, Ali began to pick up a new rhythm, rising up even farther on her knees, until only an inch or two of Erin’s cock stayed within her before rolling her hips back down. Her quads and abs flexed and strained and Erin began to softly thrust to meet her. They pushed each other into a faster, more frantic pace and soon the wet sound of skin slapping against skin filled the small bedroom alongside a chorus of moans and growls.

Erin raked her fingernails down Ali’s tanned abs, then brushed over Ali’s neatly trimmed strip of hair before pressing the tips of her fingers against Ali’s clit, making small circles over the red little nub. Ali squeaked at the added sensation and fell forward into Erin, still riding the alpha’s cock furiously.

“Fuck baby I’m so so close you’re so big inside me. You know exactly how to touch me, I swear. Please, don’t stop! Oh fuck, I’m so close,” Ali rambled a plea into Erin’s ear. The keeper redoubled her efforts, using one hand to grab Ali’s ass and bring the girl down harder onto her cock while the other moved frantically over her omega’s clit. “Fuck Erin. Fuck I’m going to cum..” Erin felt the defender’s pussy tightening around her, felt her own knot beginning to form. “Oh God, oh God, oh God, Erin knot me! Knot me now! I fucking need it; I need you to fill me, baby!”

Erin growled deeply and thrust upward hard on Ali’s next downstroke, her knot popping into the omega’s hot tight passage even as the girl still rode her and ground against her. Erin was going to cum, was going to fill Ali up until her belly was swollen with it, but first she needed to see her beautiful girl cum for her.

She turned her head and captured Ali’s ear between her teeth before licking along the shell. She growled, “Cum for me, Ali. Come for your Alpha,” and she pinched Ali’s clit between her fingers and then the freckled omega was screaming her release into Erin’s shoulder, whining and writhing, her juices pooling in Erin’s lap. Her lips pressed hard against the alpha’s neck just next to Ella’s mating bite. “Do it,” the older girl purred, and before she had the words out, Ali was sinking her teeth into Erin’s strong, muscled shoulder. Not deep enough to leave a permanent mark - that was more complicated than any of them were willing the deal with just yet - but hard enough to leave a bruise that would last for days.

The sensation of Ali clamping down around her knot and her second omega’s teeth biting down into her shoulder finally sent Erin crashing over the edge. She thrust upwards, forcing her cock as deep as it would go and shot thick ropes of cum into the omega who was still riding out her orgasm in Erin’s arms. Erin clamped her own teeth down just beside Ashlyn’s mating bite and muffled her growls and moans of ecstasy in the tanned and freckled shoulder of her lover.

As Ali’s orgasm wound down, she released her bite and kissed all around the already-purpling area. She stroked her fingers across Erin’s cheeks as the alpha continued to release inside of her, as she would for the next half hour or so they’d be tied. She turned the keeper’s head toward her and two sets of deep brown eyes met before Ali pulled the alpha into a passionate, but unhurried kiss. They took their time, tasting and exploring, each telling the other how much they were loved and appreciated and needed through their touch.

The two women held each other close, their heart beats in sync, and basked in the afterglow. Ali shifted her hips to find a comfortable position, drawing new spurts of cum from the alpha. Erin hadn’t realized how much she had needed this. Her body was humming; her alpha preened. She had made Ali Krieger cum, made her beg and moan and cry out her name. Drawing those noises out of the famous defender had always been a point of pride for her, but this time was even more special.

Ali was exhausted. Her body sank further into Erin’s and she tucked her nose against the alpha’s neck, inhaling her scent - fresh baked bread, spiced tea, and parchment paper. She moaned contentedly as the knot inside of her sunk deeper as she cuddled into the larger body. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, Erin finally at peace.

* * *

Ella squeezed another tomato, checking its firmness. Ashlyn had decided she wanted fresh spaghetti bolognese from scratch. Ella had made it for her once when they’d visited DC and according to Ashlyn, “I swear El, just thinking about that pasta gives me a chub.” The shorter girl was by far the best cook of the four women. Erin and Ali were a close second. The blonde, however, was hopeless trying to cook anything that wasn’t steak or pork chops or some other kind of meat. Thank God for Alex Morgan living in Orlando because that girl was the only reason Ashlyn ever ate anything that didn’t come from a food truck, fast food restaurant, or bar. It was was some unholy witchcraft that she’d managed to stay so fit without Ali’s cooking to keep her on diet.

“I just don’t know what’s going on with us. With her,” Ella ranted as she told Ashlyn about her troubles with her mate. “I mean, is it me? I’ve tried everything, Ash! Lingerie, roleplay, even a damn striptease what do I have to do?” The younger woman’s voice was rising louder and louder as she ranted and they were starting to attract stares. “Oh God what if she just isn’t attracted to me and that’s why-”

Ashlyn cut her off with a kiss, pressing her lips firmly against the omegas and pulling the shorter girl tight against her. It was a brief kiss, a bit chaste, but it stopped Ella dead in her tracks and her mind was blank. Ashlyn finally pulled back and Ella looked up at her and blushed before throwing a quick glance over her shoulder to check who’d seen. Sweden was very accepting of LGBT couples, but that didn’t mean it was appropriate to be making out in the public market. Both were both very public figures, and if anyone happened to take a picture they’d be forced to reveal the nature of their relationship. Because neither they nor their mates were ready for the implications of that, they’d have to be more careful in the future.

“Sorry,” Ash muttered, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Ella smiled. It was moments like this when she felt the most special because only she and Ali got to see Ashlyn and Erin like this - big strong alphas reduced to bumbling pups by their mates. “Don’t worry about it.” She looked around again, pleased to note that no one was looking at them, no cameras phones were taking pictures. “Let’s go back home, ok? I think we may have enough food here for you and Erin,” she said cheekily, nodding to the four sacks they carried that were all overflowing with food.

The keeper smiled, and followed the little omega down the road, eager to get back to the apartment. She didn’t even mind that they hadn’t visited any clothing shops, she just really wanted to kiss Ella again and that meant getting back as fast as possible so she could take the girl in the privacy of their home. Neither could have guessed the scene that awaited them at the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this was basically theTwiceNamed. She has been a godsend to me these last few weeks. Great idea starter, writer, and friend. Couldn’t be more lucky to have her.


	3. All Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn and Ella return home and find their mates tied together. They have their own fun.

Ash and Ella laughed as they stumbled through the door, having just run into the nosy neighbor Fru Nilsson who’d given them an especially nosy stare down. As soon as they were past the threshold, the heady musk of sex hit them hard. A low growl rumbled through Ashlyn’s chest. Ella looked at her and saw the alpha’s eyes were already inky black, her pupils blown with arousal. The omega wasn’t sure if she was any better off.

Ella took a deep breath, instantly regretting it as her senses were assaulted by pheromones. Running a hand down Ashlyn’s arm, she caught the keeper’s attention and nodded toward the kitchen, silently telling Ash to put away the groceries. The alpha grumbled, but Ella’s look hardened. It wouldn’t do for the alpha to forget who was in charge in this relationship. The older woman huffed - Ashlyn always seemed to lose her words when she was aroused, but her lovers found it ridiculously adorable, really - and stalked off toward the small kitchen.

Ella took off her boots and coat as silently as possible before finally allowing herself to follow her nose toward bedroom. The smell of Ali and Erin together had always reminded her of the late fall, of long hot days on the pitch and chilled nights reading before a fire, of warm blankets and hot tea and books with cracked spines. She paused at the end of the hallway, allowing the scent to take her over completely, reveling in the way her body hummed and called back to them with her own pheromones. The door to the room was slightly ajar, but not enough to see anything. Ella tried to quietly push the door open, cursing to herself when the traitorous hinge squeaked loudly. She poked her head into the room, glad to see the occupants still asleep.

There on the bed was Ali Krieger, curled on top of her mate with her bare ass in the air. From her angle, she could see Erin’s still-full knot locked inside of Ali. A shot of heat went down Ella’s spine and settled between her legs, her panties instantly drenched. She looked at the way Ali’s face was tucked against their alpha’s neck, the way Erin’s arms were wrapped around her protectively, and her heart thumped against her chest. The spell was broken only when Erin ripped a loud snore into the silence. Ella chuckled quietly to herself.

As she watched, she couldn’t help but recognize the ember of jealousy that pulled in her chest. She couldn’t help but wonder how Ali had figured out what her mate needed when she could not. But whatever ember there was, it was stamped out by love and relief and hope. Ali had done what she hadn’t been able to do - she had started to bring their Erin back to them. As much as she wished that she’d been able to do it without their help, that she could have asked them here under different circumstances, she was too happy now to let herself sink into a downward spiral of doubt and shame. She rubbed at her eyes, willing away unshed tears.

Ash came up behind her, her strong arms wrapping around her waist, and pressed warm kisses up and down her neck. The alpha could smell Ella’s tumult of emotions on her skin. She looked up, confused as to what was causing it. The only thing she saw was Erin and Ali asleep in each other’s arms as they had been a hundred times before.

Her lips ghosted across Ella’s ear. She kept her voice low so as to not wake the sleeping girls, “That’s just like them to start the party without us, huh?”

Ella sniffled, tears threatening again, “Did you put away the meat in the refrigerator?”

“Um...yeah, I did. Want to tell me what’s with the waterworks, little bug?”

‘Little bug’ had been Ashlyn’s nickname for Ella since before the couples realized they were complementary pairs. The woman who could play just about any position had always had a special place in the keeper’s heart. Ashlyn loved Ali, but she would be lying if she said that she didn’t love Ella, and Erin for that matter, almost as much as she loved her own mate.  

Ella chuckled wetly.  “I’m just...I’m really happy, I guess. That’s actually the first time Erin’s been able to...to get an erection since the surgery.”

Ash’s eyes went wide, “No shit? Damn, no wonder she’s had such a stick up her ass.”

Ella slapped at the alpha’s arms where they’d wrapped around her waist, “Oh shut up. Don’t pretend like you didn’t have the same problem when you got the call up to the national team, too nervous to even think about getting it up.”

Ash gasped melodramatically, “No...what? No. Shut up. Ali told you that?”

Ella turned in her arms, one hand coming up to rest on the taller woman’s cheek. “Of course she told me. She tells me everything. I tell her everything. That’s how this works, you big lump. You two knotheads act like idiots, and Ali and I bitch to each other about it to keep ourselves sane.”

“What? What do you talk about?” Ashlyn asked, eyebrows furrowed together. Then, suddenly, she turned white as a sheet, horror and embarrassment flashed in her eyes, “She didn’t tell you about when I-”

“Yes. Yes, she did. Also, that’s unsanitary,” Ella rolled her eyes.

Ashlyn pouted, “Hey I was really drunk, and it’s not like the pizza was deep in the garbage it was just right there on top with no other garbage even touching it, and Ali had been making me eat quinoa - quinoa, Ella! - for like a week. I was so hungry.”

Ella tossed her head back and laughed. She looked up at Ashlyn with bright eyes full of mischief. “You’re an idiot. But,” she pulled the alpha in by her shirt until her lips pressed against the taller woman’s ear, “you’re my idiot. So why don’t we see if we can’t wake up our sleeping beauties, yeah?” She finished by tracing a single finger down the front seam of Ashlyn’s tight black jeans.

Ashlyn growled deep and loud. In a flash, Ella was pinned against the wall with her legs wrapped around the blonde’s hips. Ashlyn went straight for her neck, sucking a dark hickie into the soft skin. The smaller woman gasped as the alpha’s hands palmed and squeezed her ass, and her hips bucked against the alpha’s growing bulge.

“Fuck, Ash,” she hissed when the fly of Ashlyn’s pants rubbed just so against her aching clit. Ashlyn’s teeth closed around her shoulder, and she growled into the soft skin.

Ali twitched against Erin’s body, the sound of her mate’s possessive growl pulling her from a deep sleep. She’d dreamed that she was sitting on a beach, leaning into Ella’s chest as they watched their mates play in the surf. The other omega’s lips danced along her neck, kissing each of her three mating marks. She hadn’t seen them, but she’d known somehow that all three were there. In her dream, they’d all worn three mating marks; they’d all belonged to each other. She felt her heart break a little as she realized it had only been a dream.

The first thing she became aware of as she rose to consciousness was that she was still tied to Erin. She hummed and wiggled her hips, her pussy instinctively fluttering around the large knot. The still-sleeping Canadian moaned and another bout of cum shot into Ali’s greedy womb. Ali had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Erin could cum like no other, filling the defender until her tummy was swollen and round with it. She and Ella had stayed up many late nights together daydreaming about the litters Erin would give them one day. It was a secret indulgence that they shared just between the two of them.

Just outside the door, Ashlyn and Ella paid no mind to their waking mates, too enthralled in each other's bodies to notice the small noises coming from the bed. Ashlyn ripped Ella’s shirt over her head before slamming her back into the wall, pressing their chests tight together as their mouths fought for dominance. Ella’s hands pulled at white blonde hair and scratched across the alpha’s muscled shoulders, her heels dug hard into her lover’s back to drive Ashlyn’s hips harder and faster against her own. It was messy and desperate, and they both needed more. Ashlyn needed to be inside her omega, and Ella needed to be filled by one of her alphas’ cocks. She needed to be split and stretched and knotted and filled. She needed something inside her that wasn’t her own fingers, and she needed it yesterday.

Ella bit down hard on Ashlyn’s lower lip. Ashlyn ripped away from the kiss, smiling and rumbling, lips painted red with her own blood. The omega moaned at the feral look in her alpha’s eyes and could not resist the urge to turn her head just to the side and offer her neck in submission. The alpha roared in delight and spun the omega away from the wall and through the door to the bedroom.

Ash threw Ella down over the side of the bed so her legs dangled off the edge and then roughly flipped her onto her stomach. Ali and Erin were now fully awake, but neither Ashlyn nor Ella could have cared any less that they now had an audience. Ashlyn stripped off her shirt and Ali and Erin purred at the sight of their alpha’s perfect body, at her defined abs and the v-cut that lead the eye straight to the keeper’s prominent bulge. Ashlyn stepped forward and pressed her hips into Ella’s, grinding her erection against the omega’s perfect little ass. Ella fought to turn around and look at the alpha, but Ashlyn stopped her by pressing a hand down on the back of her neck and shoving her face back against the mattress.

“No.” Ashlyn growled through clenched teeth, “Mine.”

A shiver went through all three women at the deep, gravelly, commanding tone of Ashlyn’s voice. Erin hardened fully, still inside of Ali, and Ali began a slow, involuntary grind on the Canadian alpha’s cock. Ella went slack in her alpha’s grip, and her fists clenched needily at the sheets by her head. She opened her eyes and realized Ashlyn had thrown her down between Erin’s legs and her face was now inches away from where the base of her mate’s knot sat nestled in Ali’s entrance. She released a guttural moan at the sight.

Ashlyn pulled roughly at the waistband of Ella’s leggings and managed to get them down around the omega’s knees with only a little assistance from Ella. She rubbed herself roughly over her jeans before finally unzipping her fly and releasing the constricting pressure around her cock. She shoved off her jeans and socks - Ashlyn rarely if ever wore underwear - and palmed her impossibly hard length.

She stroked herself lazily as she looked down at Ella, bent over and open and waiting for her. The little omega’s pussy was plump and pink and glistening and the smell was driving Ashlyn to a state of frenzy. She stepped forward and ran the tip of her cock over Ella’s hard little clit, flicking over it. Ella gasped and tried to push back into the pressure, but Ashlyn’s hand once again the back of her neck stopped her. Ashlyn lined up her tip with Ella’s dripping entrance and pushed against the resistance of the omega’s tight, hot channel. Ella bucked a little, the omega’s pussy so unused to being stretched after months of minimal sexual activity that a little jolt of pain made her back tense.

Before she could say anything to Ashlyn, the alpha had already stopped her progress. The head of her fat cock sat just inside Ella’s pussy, but stayed there. Ashlyn smoothed warm, calloused hands up and down Ella’s back, unhooking her bra and sliding it off her shoulders before tossing it away. The alpha bent and pressed kisses up and down the little forward’s back until Ella reached back and squeezed her alpha’s hand, signaling her to try again.

Ashlyn pressed forward again, her considerable length stretching the deepest parts of Ella as she slid further and further into molten heat. She reached around and spun light, fast circles over the omega’s clit as she started fucking the girl in earnest. Her hips picked up a fast pace very quickly and soon her hips were slapping against Ella’s perfect bubble butt as she fucked the omega literally into the mattress. Her fingers kept up their assault on the forward’s clit, even as her hand was trapped between the omega’s hips and the edge of the bed.

Ashlyn was lost in her most animalistic self, growling with every thrust and gnashing her teeth as she fought the urge to mark Ella. The air was forced from Ella’s lungs with every powerful thrust of Ash’s cock deep into her pussy, but the little noises she did manage to make only fuelled Ashlyn further. Then, suddenly, she was pulled from her fugue state by a needy whine of, “Alpha.”

In a jolt, she was wrenched back into herself and she heard again, “Alpha.” It was Ali, riding Erin’s knot fast and hard and calling out for her alpha, though not even Ali knew which one she called for. Ashlyn, for the first time since kissing Ella in the hall, fully looked at the other alpha and her mate and the sight, the sound, the smell of them lit her on fire. She looked down at Ella and saw the omega staring greedily at Erin’s knot where it thrust shallowly inside of Ali, dripping the omega’s juices down Erin’s thighs.

A wicked smile stretched across Ashlyn’s face.

She slowed her thrusting and bent over the bed so her front was pressed entirely against Ella’s back. She swept the omega’s hair back and pressed her lips roughly against her ear.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Her knot. So fucking beautiful the way it stretches Ali, the way it ties them together. She’s always had such a pretty knot. You miss it don’t you? You want it right now, don’t you?” Ashlyn chuckled darkly.

Ella gasped at the alpha’s words and nodded desperately. She did miss it; she did want it.

Ashlyn wrenched her head up by her hair and hissed, “Well too bad! It’s not your turn. Right now that pretty, thick knot belongs to Ali’s pussy. But you know what? I bet she’d let you taste it while she’s still using it.” Ella whimpered and her eyes rolled shut at the thought. “Why don’t you ask her if she’ll let you have a taste?”

Ella looked up at Ashlyn with a side-glance and saw the alpha was very much serious. She swallowed thickly, her mouth suddenly too dry to form words. When she looked back to Ali and Erin, she saw they’d stopped and were both looking at her with heaving chests and black eyes.

“Can…” she took a deep breath and gathered herself, “Ali, can I taste you? Can I...can I taste her inside of you? Please?”

Again a deep growl rumbled through the room, but this time it was from Erin, whose fingers were dug deep into Ali’s hipbones as the omega sat atop her. Ali absentmindedly stroked her fingers down the alpha’s chest as she continued to look back at Ella. She looked at Ella’s mussed hair, her back marked with hickies and scratches, her longing eyes. She nodded.

Ella scrambled to change her position, Ash’s cock coming out of her with a pop. She nearly fell off the bed because her leggings were still around her knees. In a second though, Ashlyn had pulled them off, and Ella was on her stomach with her mouth inches from where Erin and Ali were joined.

Ali leaned forward into Erin, arching her back to expose herself better to her omega. She kissed Erin deeply, hands cupping the alpha’s perfect small breasts. Then they gasped into each other’s mouths as they felt Ella’s mouth.

Ella licked a long arc all around the base of Erin’s cock, licked Ali’s wetness where she stretched to accommodate the alpha’s thick knot. She mouthed at their joining as her hands squeezed Ali’s ass cheeks and held them apart. She blew cold air across wet, heated flesh and flicked her tongue over Ali’s puckered asshole. The more she licked and kissed and sucked, the more the two couldn’t help but move against each other until they were thrusting too violently for Ella to continue.

She sat back on her knees and watched them. They were beautiful together, tan skin and long, lean lines. She looked away, searching for Ashlyn. She found her sitting in the big overstuffed chair off to the side of the bed, stroking her cock and biting her lip as she watched. Ella smiled and slid off the bed.

She approached Ashlyn and then turned around, sitting in the alpha’s lap and leaning back into her chest. She grasped the keeper’s hands and wrapped them around her waist and the alpha purred at the intimacy. Ella could feel the alpha’s length resting between her lower lips, still wet with both their juices, and she reached down to guide the cock back into herself. Ashlyn’s breath hitched and her hips bucked up, seeking more of the addicting tightness that wrapped around her cock.

Ella began to slowly ride Ashlyn’s cock, letting just the first three inches slide in and out of her as she rolled her hips. It was amazing, though. Ashlyn was so long that she could penetrate her omegas deeply in nearly any position, but the slight downward curve of it meant that this position especially rubbed the head of her cock against Ella’s sensitive front wall. On the next roll of Ella’s hips, the alpha thrust up to meet her and Ella threw her head back against Ashlyn’s shoulder in pleasure.

Ashlyn’s arms around her waist tightened and the alpha’s teeth bit down dangerously hard on her shoulder. As she brought the omega harder and harder down onto her cock, she watched Erin give a mighty growl and flip Ali onto her back. Now, she could watch as Ella rode their second alpha. She began to thrust into Ali in time with Ella’s rhythm on Ashlyn’s lap and the alphas’ eyes met in unspoken challenge. The race was on to see who could make their omega cum first.

Erin bent over Ali and trapped the defender’s earlobe between her teeth, popping her hips in quick violent thrusts into the omega. She whispered dirty, wanton things into the girl’s ear and tweaked her pink, pebbled nipples.

Ashlyn brought a hand down and rubbed fast harsh circles over Ella’s clit. The omega screamed out her pleasure and rode harder, sinking down almost fully now onto the alpha’s cock with every thrust, feeling the knot beginning to form at Ashlyn’s base. The room was filled with gasping breaths and moans and growls and the occasional “oh fuck” as the alphas pushed their omegas faster and faster toward the edge of bliss.

Then, with a choked scream, Ali’s whole body arched off the bed, every muscle tightening as she came hard around Erin’s still thrusting cock. Erin growled and bit into the comforter as she came, only barely holding back from biting her mark into Ali’s neck. Not five seconds later, Ella slammed herself down hard, taking Ashlyn’s knot in one swift movement, and she screamed her orgasm into the dark room. Her thighs trembled and shook and her fingernails scratched at Ashlyn’s arms. Her inner walls clenched down around the knot she had needed so badly for so long, drawing an equally intense orgasm from the alpha inside her. Her body milked every drop of cum it could and her inner omega slowly settled into warm contentment for the first time in months.

Ella sank back into Ashlyn’s arms, completely spent. She turned her head and nuzzled her nose against her alpha’s cheek. Ella had missed this, had missed the physical intimacy Erin hadn’t been able to give her. Mostly, though, she had missed the blonde alpha and her mate. She had felt restless and anxious without them near, and she knew her Canadian keeper felt very much the same. Truly, it hadn’t been the alpha’s injury alone that had caused them such strife these last months. Erin’s studio was filled with canvases and sketchbooks full of dark brown eyes and wide toothy smiles and strong shoulders. Every stroke and line was filled with longing. They were only complete as the were now, wrapped up in their complements, quietly breathing against each other.

They were complementary pairs. That meant something important. When they were all together, their bodies hummed and buzzed on the same frequency. When they were apart though, spread across the globe and separated by hundreds of miles, they ached for each other. They ached to touch and hold and kiss. They ached to claim. They all wanted to be fully mated and had wanted it for years. They wanted to be a family, wanted pups running around the house that belonged to all of them, but things were too complicated to even think about it, for now. Ali and Ashlyn no longer played for the same club, and Erin and Ella lived in Sweden, an entire ocean away. It just wasn’t possible right now.

Ali, voice hoarse from use, whispered out “El”, barely loud enough for the other occupants of the room to hear her. Her right hand reached out for the smaller omega, begging her to come closer. Ali and Ella were always very cuddly with each other, especially after sex. They felt safe in each other’s arms, basking in the afterglow of sex with their alphas’ knots still snug inside of them, full of their mates’ cum.

Ashlyn lifted Ella with a grunt, careful not to pull to hard on her knot, and shuffled her awkwardly toward the bed. She waved at Erin to move Ali off to one side and sat down at the other edge before swinging herself and Ella onto the bed. Ella flopped gracelessly onto the bed, moaning as her sore body relaxed into the soft white comforter. The cool cotton soothed the myriad bruises and hickies and scratch marks that speckled her normally flawless tan skin. She opened her eyes and saw Erin facing her with Ali curled against her chest between them. The defender looked so very small with a leg thrown over the Canadian alpha’s hip and her arms curled up in front of her.

Ella scooted across the bed, drawing a hiss from Ashlyn who was pulled forward by her knot. Ali hummed contentedly as she felt the soft, warm body of her omega press against her back and a strong-arm wrap around her waist. Ella’s hand smoothed over Ali’s hip, her thigh, her waist, and then settled over the swell of her low tummy. For just a small moment, she allowed herself to daydream of a world where the cum in Ali’s belly would grow into pups with brown eyes and strong jaws and freckled cheeks. She knew it wasn’t fair to Ali when they weren’t even mated yet, when the Olympics were so close, and Ali had worked so hard. But to kiss across her fellow omega’s pregnant belly while their alphas fawned over her? To run her fingers through the dark brown curls of a pup that had Ali’s eyes and Erin’s nose? The purr that built in her chest vibrated through Ali and Ashlyn’s chests.

Ali turned her head and nosed at Ella until the other omega met her lips in a soft kiss. Ashlyn pressed more firmly against Ella’s back until all four women were squeezed together on less than half of the queen sized bed. The alphas watched, love and sleep in their eyes, as their omegas kissed. They knew that if the omegas had found each other first, even if it wasn’t conventional, that they likely would have mated. The two had an intimate bond. They leaned on each other and exchanged physical and emotional affection freely. They were every bit two halves of a whole. Erin and Ashlyn had a different sort of relationship. They were less codependent, closer to friends than mates in the way they interacted publicly. Privately, though, they pushed each other and softened each other and, yes, fucked each other.

The two keepers loved feeling their cocks wrapped in the hot silken walls of their omegas, but the feeling of their fellow alpha’s mouth or ass was just as exquisite. The first time, after that night in the locker room when Erin had shoved Ashlyn against the lockers, Ashlyn had been surprised at how well Erin had sucked her cock. Ashlyn was less of a natural - it had taken months of practice before she could take Erin’s whole cock into her throat without choking.

Ali giggled sleepily against Ella’s lips; “I can taste myself on you.”

Erin’s raised an eyebrow at Ashlyn and smiled. The blonde keeper smirked back, both thinking the same thing.  _ What the hell did we do to deserve these girls? _

Then the younger alpha leaned over Ella and Ali and kissed Erin hard, catching the Canadian open-mouthed and shocked, her hand coming to rest on Erin’s cheek. It was a relatively chaste kiss, but Ashlyn put every ounce of intention into it. She truly did love Erin. Without their omegas would they be together? Probably not. But that didn’t matter. They had Ella and Ali, and they had each other. The love between them grew every day they spent together.

The blonde pulled back, and Erin whined at the loss of contact. She was about to go back in for more when a wet sniffle caught her attention. She looked over Ali’s shoulder, meeting Ella’s teary eyes.

“Baby?” she asked concerned.

“I love you,” Ella said, sniffling. Her tears were ones of happiness. With Ashlyn pressed along her back, Ali’s rounded belly under her palm, Erin so close and warm, her heart finally felt whole again after so long. “I love all of you. So so much.”

Erin stroked her hand down Ella’s arm until she caught the omega’s hand, pulling it up to her lips to lay a kiss on the palm. Ashlyn wrapped a hand around Erin’s hips and pulled her in, squeezing them all in closer to each other. Both omegas moaned when the knots inside them shifted. Erin threw a throw blanket over them and reached behind her to turn off the bedside lamp. She opened her mouth to say goodnight, but all three of her girls were already asleep with Ella snoring softly into Ali’s hair. The Canadian keeper smiled, only here and now were they all truly complete.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 20th prompt (not including those for mating season) that I have fulfilled. This one meant a lot to me so I was saving it for number 20. More prompts should be filled soon. Thank you everyone for sending me your ideas and feedback. You all have really helped me grow as a writer.


End file.
